Camp Cooper
by robman
Summary: This is my fan fic and it's finally here. Ok maybe I didn't get to tell you.
1. I'm going to Paris

Camp Cooper

On a Sunday afternoon.....Lazlo,Raj and Clam were playing this weird game called "The Freeze" Lazlo was it. Raj and Clam ran away. At the Flag pole, Slinkman announced,"Good afternoon scouts were all going to bed early so we get really you know." Lazlo yelled,"Yoo hoo sleeping early! Come on Raj and Clam." Raj said,"Coming." At 8:30, Lazlo was sleeping really well. And a gang came in the cabin quietly. They lifted Lazlo all the way to their hideout. A raccoon named Sly said,"He'll be perfect for our gang." A turtle named Bentley said,"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't steal a monkey that lives in Brazil." Sly asked,"How did you know he was from Brazil?" A hippo named Murray said,"Maybe monkeys live in Brazil." Bentley said,"Some do. Some don't Murray. But I used to go to Brazil when I was 7 years old. My mom wasn't married yet. And then I meet a monkey that was really boring." In Paris,France,Sly,Bentley and Murray got Lazlo in a bed. While they went to do what they normally do.


	2. I got a mission of my very own

Camp Cooper part 2

In the morning,Lazlo woke up a found himself in Paris,France. Lazlo said,"Wow. I'm in Paris. I never went to Paris. It's because of my mom." Then Lazlo saw some thieves in a room he was sleeping in. "Ahhhhhhh! Thieves! What do you want?! Uh.... here take the money but don't hurt me!" Lazlo yelled. Bentley said,"Whoa. Calm down. Were not going to hurt you. Were just here to see if you'll be apart of our gang." The thieves said,"I'm Sly. I'm Murray. And I'm Bentley. This is the Cooper gang." Lazlo said,"I'm Lazlo. And sure I'd like to join." Bentley said,"Sign on this line here." Lazlo signed his name on a contract. Sly asked,"What are we going to let him wear?" Bentley thought and said,"Maybe I can make a cane like yours Sly and we'll give him fingerless gloves, a hat like yours,a scarf,a back pack, and some boots." Murray said,"Sly idea." Sly,Lazlo,Murray and Bentley laughed. That night... Lazlo was wearing a jacket that had flames.(Not real flames.)A back pack, a hat like Sly's, a scarf,a cane, and some fingerless gloves. (Lazlo's hat was black. His jacket was black. His gloves were black. His cane was the same colors like Sly's. The boots were black. And the back pack was black.) And they were ready for a mission only for Lazlo. Bentley came and brought a thing that shows pictures.(Like in the game. Do you know what it is?)Then he said,"Well since Lazlo is new to our gang. Were going to give him his own mission. It's only for him. All Lazlo has to do is:Find an entrance to the Night Club. Dimitri made that Night Club. Ok Lazlo?" Lazlo said,"Ok." Bentley continued,"So Lazlo finds a key and opens the door. Then he runs all the way to the theatre room to steal more keys so me,Sly and Murray can get in and help you with the guards. Lazlo then meets in the hideout so we can get the operation under way." Lazlo goes to the Night Club and finds the key in the guards pocket. Lazlo said in the walky talky,"Bentley I have a problem. There's a guard with a key in his pocket. How do I get the key and never make a sound or bump in to him?" Bentley said,"You need to back away from the guard so he doesn't put his flashlight on you. Then he'll turn you to swiss chesse in a monkey barrel. Just take your cane and put it in his pocket and tip toe quietly. Then take the cane out of his pocket and you get the key."


	3. My first Binocucom

Camp Cooper part 3

Lazlo sneaked up on the guard without bumping into him or making sounds. Then Lazlo went back to the safehouse. Bentley said,"Good job Lazlo. We might need this key for later. Sly I need you and Lazlo to take some recon photos of the Clockwork tail feathers,Dimitri and the warning sign. Lazlo here is your black Binocu-com to see things like binoculars. But you get to take pictures and see objetives around the field." Lazlo said,"Cool. I have to tell Raj and Clam about this." Sly asked,"Whose Raj and Clam?" Lazlo answered,"My friends. Raj is an elephant and Clam is a rhino."


End file.
